O Vôo Parte 2
by daniihh
Summary: POV Dimitri


O vôo – parte 2

_Você vai perder o que tem de mais valioso, assim valorizá-lo enquanto você pode.  
_  
Eu estava na pista com Rose, pensando nas palavras da vidente, tentando compreendê-los melhor. Apesar do quanto eu tentasse, não conseguia pensar no que ela queria dizer. Eu nunca tinha sido uma pessoa materialista, para ter algo que eu estimado.

"Você ainda está pensando sobre o que Rhonda disse?" A voz de Rose quebrou através dos meus pensamentos. "Essa mulher é uma farsa total".

"Por que você diz isso?" Eu perguntei olhando para ela, ignorando o vento que bateu-nos de todas as direções. Ela olhou para mim, os olhos ardendo de irritação. Eu me perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ela não poderia ter sido esta a virada sobre a fortuna, ou a falta dele. Tinham-me dito que ela tinha tido um encontro privado com a rainha e foi curioso se que poderia ser a razão pela qual ela estava na borda.

"Porque ela não nos disse nada! Você deveria ter ouvido a minha fortuna. Ela só disse, tipo, uma frase afirmando o óbvio. Lissa teve uma sorte melhor, " admitiu," não foi nada que realmente profundo. Rhonda disse que ia ser um grande líder. Quero dizer, seriamente, o quão difícil é descobrir isso? "

Eu sorri apesar de mim mesmo. "Você acreditaria se ela tivesse feito uma leitura diferente."

Ela encolheu os ombros e suspirou contra o frio. "Talvez, se isso seria bom." Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Ela era tão teimosa, às vezes. "Mas você está levando isso a sério. Por quê? Você realmente acredita nesse tipo de coisa?"

"Não é tanto que eu acredito ... ou que eu não acredito." Eu puxava meu boné para baixo sobre meus ouvidos mais, para tentar lutar contra o vento fresco. "Eu respeito as pessoas como ela. Eles têm acesso ao conhecimento que outras pessoas não têm. "eu disse as palavras que eu achava mais sobre suas palavras e como eles não parecem aplicar-se a mim ou a qualquer situação que eu estava dentro eu não poderia pensar em qualquer coisa que eu mais valorizada, e eu fiz um inventário mental de tudo que eu possuía.

"Ela não é um usuário de álcool, embora, por isso eu realmente não estou certo de onde ela está recebendo este conhecimento. Eu ainda acho que ela é uma vigarista ".

"Ela é uma vrăjitoare, na verdade."

"A ...", ela olhou para mim, como se eu fosse de outro planeta. "Um quê? É que o russo? "

"Romeno. Significa que ... bem, não há tradução real. 'Bruxa' está perto, mas isso não está certo. Sua idéia de uma bruxa não é o mesmo que um americano. "Rose olhou para o chão e sacudiu a cabeça. Eu poderia dizer isso não era o tipo de conversa, que ela nunca tinha imaginado ter comigo.

Eu não a culpo. Em nossa linha de trabalho, o racionalismo era uma obrigação. Mas quando alguém tinha visto o que eu tinha da vida e viveu como eu tinha quando era criança, então o paranormal não era tão estranho.

"Minha avó era como Rhonda," eu disse. "Quer dizer, ela praticava as mesmas

artes. Em questão de conselhos, elas são muito diferentes. "Falei a última palavra com um pouco de nostalgia. Pensando em minha casa e minha família sempre pareceu-me capturar. Eu fui levado de volta para aquele lugar no tempo em que tudo que eu tinha que me preocupar era ser livre e confortável.

"Sua avó era uma v ...-qualquer coisa?"

"É chamado de outra coisa em russo, mas sim o significado, mesmo. Ela costumava ler as cartas e dar conselhos também. Foi como ela fez a sua vida ".

Eu poderia dizer que Rose estava escolhendo as palavras com cuidado, já que um um engraçado olhar cauteloso tomou suas feiçoes. Finalmente, ela disse, "ela sempre acertava? Em suas previsões?

"Às vezes", disse eu, balançando a cabeça. " Não me olhe deste jeito."

"Como o quê?"

" Voce tem esse olhar no seu rosto que diz que voce acha que eu estou me iludindo, mas que voce e muito educada para dizer alguma coisa. Olhei incisivamente para ela. Afinal, ela poderia ler a mente de sua melhor amiga. Quem era ela para julgar o desconhecido?

" Se iludindo e meio pesado. Só estou surpresa, só isso. Eu nunca esperei que voce acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa. "

"Bem", eu disse com um encolher de ombros. "Eu cresci com ele, isso não parece tão estranho para mim. E como eu disse, eu não tenho 100% certeza.. "Afinal Rhonda tinha sido muito vaga sobre a sua previsão.

Ivashkov veio para ficar com a multidão e começou a reclamar em voz alta sobre o desejo de bordo. Eu estava caindo em meus pensamentos bastante freqüente do desdém para com o preso se real, quando a voz de Rose quebrou através dos meus pensamentos mais uma vez.

"Eu nunca pensei em você como ter uma avó, quer", disse ela olhando para mim com diversão ligeira. "Quero dizer, obviamente, você tem que. Mas ainda assim ... é apenas estranho pensar em crescer com uma. "Eu poderia dizer que ela estava se referindo a sua própria família quando ela falou. "Foi estranho ter uma avó bruxa? Assustador? Ela estava sempre, como, ameaçando lançar feitiços se você fosse mau?"

"Na maioria das vezes ela só ameaçou me mandar para o meu quarto".

"Isso não soa tão assustador para mim."

"Isso é porque você não a conheceu."

Rose me olhou por um segundo. "Será que ela ainda está viva?"

Sua surpresa me divertiu. Concordei. "Sim. E necessário mais do que idade para matar ela. Ela e durona. Ela na verdade foi uma guardiã por um tempo."

"Sério?" De repente, parecia encantado com a conversa, como ela estava sendo apresentado a um mundo totalmente novo, e de certa forma, era ela. Rose tinha sido criado na Academia, onde a única coisa que foi ensinado é que a nossa espécie luta, protege, e morre por sua Moroi. Esta introdução toda para um mundo onde dhampirs agem como os seres humanos normais parecia ser surpreendente para ela. " Então ela desistiu porque - uh, para ficar com filhos? "

Eu ignorei a referência a meretriz de sangue. "Ela tem idéias muito fortes sobre a família, idéias que soariam, provavelmente sexista para você. Ela acredita que todos os dhampirs devem treinar e serem guardiões por um tempo, mas que as mulheres devem finalmente voltar para casa para criar seus filhos juntas. "

Rose olhou para mim. "Mas não os homens?"

"Não", eu disse tentando esconder o tom de zombaria na minha voz. "Ela acha que os homens ainda precisam ficar lá fora, e matar Strigoi".

"Uau", disse Rose ficar perdido em pensamentos. Pensei em minha vida e meu dever também. Eu não nunca teria admitido isso para Rose ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas às vezes eu pensava sobre o quanto mais simples a vida poderia ser se nós pudéssemos procriar sem a ajuda ou Moroi. Guardiões poderiam ter todo seu tempo exercendo, então quando eles estavam prontos, eles poderiam se acalmar e ter uma família. Eu não poderia ter minha própria família , com uma mulher que não compreende verdadeiramente como foi a nós. Era um pensamento e sentimento que se manteve trancada, mas estando aqui com Rose discutindo tudo isso eu não pude deixar de pensar nisso. Especialmente como poderia ser se fosse que eu fosse para casa e a teria esperando por mim.

"Você foi o único que tinha que ir. As mulheres em sua família o chutaram para fora. "

Eu levei meio segundo para colocar a minha linha de pensamento de volta aos trilhos. "Dificilmente", eu disse com uma risada. "Minha mãe me aceitaria de volta em um segundo se eu quisesse voltar para casa." Sorri quando eu pensei em voltar para casa. Do calor que tomou conta daquele lugar. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não gosteria. Eu fiz.

De repente, Ivashkov estava comemorando sobre o embarque no avião e meu profissionalismo bateu de volta no lugar.

Eu estava sentado em silêncio, com Alberta todo o caminho de volta, pensando sobre a conversa com Rose. Eu tinha olhado para ela brevemente durante o vôo e notei que ela estava pálida e com dores, a dor de cabeça dela tinha retornado.

Enquanto o avião desviou um pouco, Alberta jurou sob sua respiração e chamou a atenção da atendente mais próximo vôo. "O que há de errado?", Ela perguntou à mulher, obviamente, nervosa.

"Uma tempestade de gelo na área", disse ela com um encolher de ombros exasperado. "Nós não podemos aterrar em St. Vladimir's, porque a pista não é acessível com o gelo e os ventos. Precisamos de combustível, no entanto, assim que nós estamos indo para terra de Martinville Regional. É um pequeno aeroporto uma hora de distância de carro, mas eles não foram tão afetados tanto. Nosso plano é aterrissar lá, reabastecer e, em seguida voar para a Academia, uma vez que a pista esteja limpa. É menos do que uma hora de avião. "

Ela correu para tomar seu lugar como começamos a descida do curso para o outro aeroporto. Como eu virei minha atenção para a janela, que estava sentado ao lado, eu quis saber mais sobre o gelo e do frio. Ele só parecia fazer-me sentir um pouco mais nostálgico.

Assim que tocou o solo, ouvi um doloroso suspiro atrás de mim. Eu sabia que era antes da minha cabeça chicoteado ao redor. Era Roza, e algo estava errado.

Havia uma expressão de puro terror e agonia gravado em suas feições e sua mão estava segurando o braço de seu assento. Senti-me tenso, ainda olhando para ela e tentei me livrar um pouco daquela sensação terrível. Ela estava olhando para o ar vazio à sua volta como se algo horrível estivesse vindo em sua direção. De repente, ela começou a gritar e enquanto ela gritava aterrorizada eu arranquei o cinto de segurança e fui até ela.

Eu estava pronto para lutar, matar, mas não havia ninguém para lutar ou para matar. Todos estavam em torno dela, olhando para ela com expressões de medo e preocupação gessada em seus rostos. Todos queriam ajudá-la mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava apavorado. Eu estava perdendo-a para um mal invisível.

Enquanto eu lutava para voltar para onde estava, Rose estava lutando o que quer que a estivesse ameaçando. De repente, ela estava de pé e balançando no ar ao seu redor. De repente, o círculo de pessoas ao redor dela era muito apertado, pois ninguém queria se aproximar correndo o risco de ser atingido por um dos punhos selvagens de Rose.

"Faça-os ir embora!" Seus gritos desesperados e frenéticos. "Faça-os ir embora!"

" O que vamos fazer?"Lissa perguntou Christian, preocupação pingos de cada palavra.

" Saiam do meu caminho!"Eu não reconheci o rosnar animalesco na minha voz enquanto eu latia as palavras para eles. Todos obedeceram automaticamente através de um reforço para o lado e cheguei a Rose quando ela entrou em colapso. Eu a peguei nos meus braços e me sentei com ela dizendo o nome dela desesperadamente.

De repente, as palavras anteriores bateram em minha memória.

_Você vai perder o que tem de mais valioso, assim valorizá-lo enquanto você pode._ Não foi uma posse que eu possuía. Foi Rose.

Rose era o que eu mais valorizadas na minha vida simples. E eu estava prestes a perdê-la.


End file.
